Wasted
by DemonGirl13
Summary: Cartman slips something into Kyle's drink at Kenny and Kyle's 'Coming Out' party. Kyle punches him and the drug takes effect. Luckily for Kyle, his boyfriend is there to help. Warning: Slash, mild nudity, K2. Song: Good Charlotte's Like it's her birthday.


Title: Wasted.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or the song Like it's her birthday by Good Charlotte.

* * *

It all started back in May when Kyle, after much deliberation decided to confess his deepest, darkest secret to his super best friend, Stan Marsh. That mildly cold Friday evening once Kyle finished doing all of his homework for English and AP Biology, the jewish boy swiftly rushed to his friend's house after giving him a quick call and telling him he had something important to tell the raven haired male. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Kenny there, playing with Stan's Xbox.

"Hey Stan, Kenny..." Kyle said once he entered, fidgetting nervously as Kenny called out a muffled 'Hey'. Cursing internally for not expecting the orange clad male, Kyle merely walked over to the couch and sat down after Stan lead him there. Kenny paused the game as Stan gave his friend a questioning look when he still didn't speak.

The atmosphere was tensed, probably due to the silence and Kyle's fidgetting. Finally after about five minutes of silence, Stan spoke up with a confused look on his face as he eyed his red haired friend.

"So what's up Kyle?" the raven haired male questioned, eyebrow raised as Kyle jumped about a foot in the air, hand on his chest, over his heart as he gasped.

"Dammit Stan! Don't do that!" Kyle snapped as Stan raised his hand in a peaceful gesture.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah... What's got you so upset princess?" Kenny asked, sitting up from his position on the floor to peer eagerly at the green eyed male. Kyle flushed a light shade of pink at the gaze before shaking himself out of it and taking a deep breath, wondering;

'How the hell am I supposed to tell Stan that I'm gay when the person I like is sitting not too feet from me?'

"Kyle.. Dude... You're zoning out on us here... Kyle.. Kyle, you said you wanted to tell me something." Stan said, waving a hand in front of the jewish boy's face. Snapping out of his somewhat self induced trance, Kyle ended up blurting out;

"StanI'mGayandlikeKenny!" Blushing profusely as the two other boys starred at him uncomprehendingly. Taking a deep breath, he steeled his nerves before trying again, not looking at either of his friends.

"Stan.. I'm gay... and... I like Kenny..." he said before there was a sudden intake of breath and Kenny fell over sideways, a shock look on his face. Stan had the same look but he was more calm about it. Barely.

"Dude, say what? You're gay and you like Kenny?" The raven haired male asked incredulously, not knowing why the statement made his heart feel a painful twinge.

Kenny on the other hand was ecstatic when he got over the shock and gave little warning before he tackled the red head on the couch, making Kyle give out an unmanly yelp.

"Seriously Kyle? You like me?" Kenny said with a grin, his deep, sky blue eyes shimmering lightly in the light as he gazed at Kyle. The red head nodded, a deep, pink blush staining his pale cheeks. Kenny gave a whoop of deligh before placing a kiss on each of the red head's cheeks before smiling wolfishly at him.

"Good. 'cause I like you too!" The statement caused both Stan and Kyle to freeze. Kyle because he was feeling ecstatic that Kenny liked him back and Stan because one, his super best friend and Kenny had came out to HIM, and two, the painful twinge in his heart grew as he watched Kenny kiss his bestfriend.

'Ugh.. I can't be jealous can I? I have Wendy for christ sake!' Stan thought furiously before placing a somewhat strained smile on his face, eyes still a bit wide in shock and wonder.

"Wow... Well, um.. congratulations guys." Stan said and the rest was history.

**

* * *

**

Stan flung himself onto the next available clean surface, which at the moment was a plush, red sofa set that Token's parents bought from some weird sale. Music was blaring through the surround sound speakers and the lights had been dimmed to create a perfect party ambiance. It had been nearly three months since Kenny and Kyle started dating and about a week since they had made it public knowledge.

When everyone found out, there were mixed reactions such as Wendy and Bebe freaking out, Cartman being even more of an ass than usual, screaming how he knew that 'Dirty, stinkin' jew' was a 'fag' all along and Craig and the rest being mildly indifferent and mildly supportive at the same time. Token had taken it upon himself to throw the new couple a 'coming out' party and so, this brings us back to the current situation.

"Hey Stan." a voice called out, slightly muffled from all the noise. Turning, Stan spotted the speaker as Kenny, a grin on his face as he held up two glasses. Stan took the proffered glass with a smile and a thanks before downing it, Kenny doing the same as he sat down next to Kyle. That night Kenny decided to ditch his orange parka, opting for an orange, sleeveless shirt over a long sleeved black and white checkered shirt, a pair of jeans with rips in the knees and an old pair of checkered Vans.

"Hey Kenny. Where's Kyle?"

"Oh... He went to get a drink in the kitchen but then he got really into this discussion with Wendy about something concerning whaling or something." Kenny answered.

Stan nodded. He knew what it was about. Wendy was on some new trip about how whaling was wrong and degrading or something along those lines. The two just sat in companionable silence for awhile, idly chatting about school and what they were going to do after graduation. Stan was going to go the University of Colorado and Kenny was planning on saving money up to follow Kyle to Washington.

Just then there was a loud cheer coming from the kitchen just as Good Charlotte's newest song ; Like it's her birthday started playing. Wondering what was up, the blond and raven haired males stood up and ran to the kitchen, just in time to see Kyle punch Cartman in the face with a drunken sort of grin on his face. Butters and Tweek looked no better off, their faces tinged a dark shade of pink as Tweek twitched before giggling at Cartman's prone form. Even Butters was laughing at the fat boys predicament which that itself was weird.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Stan yelled out above the music. Kenny was starring at Kyle in awe as the red head stumbled onto him before wrapping his arms around the taller blond and smiling seductively before giving Kenny a sweet, searing kiss on the lips.

She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday ...

Closing his eyes, Kenny wrapped his arm around Kyle and deepend the kiss, groaping the red haired male as Kyle moaned lightly, dragging Kenny away. Stan stood, frozen and wide eye before Wendy came over and explained what happened.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be  
.Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
She ain't shy, apparently.  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
You can hear the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Just like it's her birthday.

"Cartman must have slipped something into Kyle's drink earlier when we were talking. After a few sips of the punch Kyle started to act strange and then Cartman walks up to him and tried to kiss him!" Wendy explained in a shocked, rushed way. Stan gaped at the information. Cartman, the fatass nazi who swore he hated Kyle tried to kiss him? And slipped something into Kyle's drink?

"Whoah..."

She turns and says don't be surprised,  
It's gonna be a good night,  
A good, good night.  
She's showing me a different side,  
What I've never seen before  
,That I ignore.  
Cause when I'm up she's all about me,  
When I'm down,  
She spins around me,  
Now I know I'm one and only,  
So I might as well enjoy the ride.

Kenny and Kyle found themselves in a secluded part of Token's home. From a glance, it looked to be like a spare bedroom. Shrugging, Kenny closed the door, chuckling as Kyle gave a displesured moan when their bodies seperated.

"Kenny.." Kyle moaned slightly, his gorgeous, emerald green eyes glazed with want and need. A 'come hither' expression on his beautiful face. The red head's hair was straightened out that night, falling in gentle curls around his heart shaped face and he wore the tightest band tee he owned, proudly proclaiming the band 'Death Cab for Cutie'. He was also wearing the hand made bracelet made out of hemp string that Ike made for him a few days ago, coupled with a pair of black skinny jeans and a short sleeved hooded jacket. Kenny licked his lips, dragging Kyle to the bed, the music downstairs barely audible.

She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday

Without a warning, Kenny rolled them over onto the bed, and Kyle gave a slight yelp in surprise. Kenny gave a light chuckle, eliciting a pout from the shorter boy; who in retaliation pulled him back down so their lips pressed together. Kenny let his tongue touch Kyle's bottom lip lightly, and Kyle met it with his own. Kenny gave a small moan, making Kyle head spin. His breathing was slightly heavy as his mind was swimming, but nothing was making sense.

Kenny sat back suddenly, and Kyle panted under him; watching as the blond haired adonis pull his shirt off , tossing it to the side like rags. He felt as Kenny's hands moved his shirt a little at the hem, exposing his creamy, fair skin. The blond's hands ran along his sides and stomach, and Kyle felt his heart race.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
She ain't shy, apparently.  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
You can hear the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Just like it's her birthday.

Kyle felt Kenny move himself a little, his hands traveling down to the top of his jeans. The red head gasped lightly his cheeks going red as Kenny undid the button, and pulled the zipper down painfully slow; his hand grazing the bulge that waited just underneath. Kyle let out a loud sigh, shuddering lightly. Kenny grinned down at him easily, their eyes meeting. The blond studied him, the innocent look just flooding from every part of him. His emerald green eyes were beautiful as always, and watching him with passion and need.

'God Kyle looks so damn hot..' the blond thought.

Like it's her birthday.  
Like it's her birthday.  
Like it's her birthday.  
Like it's her birthday.

Kenny leaned back down, their lips pressing together. Kyle wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. He couldn't take this much more. He felt Kenny press himself down onto him, and his fingers dug a bit into his back. Kyle's hands went right for Kenny's fly, undoing the button and zipper quickly, his fingers a little shaky as he tugged them down. Their lips met again, and their tongues touched gently, then more.

She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday.

They both worked on Kyle's jeans, fighting to get them off. Those bloody thing were too tight for their own good, even if they did make Kyle's ass look hot. Finally after a few more pulls and tugs, they flung it to the side where it joined the discarded shirt. After getting rid of the other articles of clothing, Kenny turned back around; catching Kyle's lips with his own again. He stayed up on his knees as their hands tangled between each other's hair. Kenny groaned and bucked his hips into Kyle's suddenly, and Kyle moaned, his voice a little high.

"Oh, god." he said quickly, pulling Kenny closer as they kissed, his eyebrows pulled together a little. He wanted this so bad. They both did.

Kenny moved against Kyle and Kyle moved right along with him. Kenny slid his hands gently down Kyle's sides, meeting the elastic of his underwear quicker than Kyle expected. He let his fingers go under the fabric, pulling at the band that held them up greedily. He wanted this so badly. He'd never wanted anything more.

"Kyle." he breathed, and he nodded. He didn't want to say anything. He wasn't sure if he could any more. His heart was racing, the blood pumping through him faster than he thought it ever could. Kenny whispered his name again, and he moaned into Kyle's lips as they kissed again.

"Please." he said finally, just barely managing it. Kenny tugged at the elastic more, one side moving down; exposing him. Kyle felt his cheeks get warm, but he kept kissing. Kenny moved a little, letting them slide down more before the last barrier between their bodies were removed.

"Kyle... I love you... so damn much..." Kenny mumured.

"Kenny.." Kyle panted out in a whimper, Kenny grinned, reaching down to touch Kyle's hip gently. Kyle moved now, his hand brushed across his boyfriend's long since hardened erection. He felt his cheeks tinge pink slightly, but Kenny didn't give him the chance to dwell on it.

The duo kissed as their bodies touched. Kyle arched up against him as Kenny pressed down, causing them both to let a moan escape. Kyle gripped onto Kenny's back, pulling him closer for their kiss only to have him pull away. His green eyes watched in the dim light as Kenny messed with something in his hands. Kyle moaned a little, complaining now, and reached up to touch his hands, making him pause.

"Hurry up." he breathed, and Kenny looked up; their eyes meeting again. He searched Kyle's face, his beautiful green eyes, and then nodded, swallowing.

"Yeah." His response was short, panted out. "Yeah, okay." He laughed a little to himself. The great Kenny, perv and sex fiend. Nervouse about having sex with his much loved boyfriend? He let the bottle of lotion he found on the bed side table slip from his fingers, letting it slide out of his grip to the floor below them. Kenny leaned in for another kiss, and Kyle kissed him back before pushing lightly on one of his shoulders, making Kenny roll over until he was on the bottom . Kyle sat back, letting his fingertips trace lazily down Kenny's chest. Kyle watched as he panted, his body heaving lightly with each breath he took. His eyes wandered to Kenny's face. His eyes were closed.

Kyle pushed himself back a little further, leaning down to place a few kisses on Kenny's stomach. His thumbs brushed over his skin, hands resting on Kenny's sides. This newly found confidence couldn't have timed itself any better even if he'd planned it. He let his lips linger in each new spot, just long enough, and then moved on to a new one.

"Kyle..." Still short of breath, Kenny forced his words.

"Hm?" Kyle stopped, looking up at him. Their eyes met briefly, and Kenny's breath hitched.

"You should get drugged more often." he commented jokingly before rolling them over once more so he was on top, a wolfish grin coming onto his features as he 'claimed his prize', mentally swearing he'd thank Cartman before kicking the neo- nazi in the balls.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
She ain't shy, apparently.  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
You can hear the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Just like it's her birthday.

* * *

**END**


End file.
